(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to Monte Carlo simulations. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various other logic systems or truth tables have been disclosed. But, the prior art lacks the efficiency of the presently disclosed embodiments.